How to date your boss: Step one Get stuck in an elevator
by Mysterious-I
Summary: Outlawqueen Modern Day AU. He was late for his interview. And that fact that he's now trapped in an Elevator with a Beautiful Brunette may just make up for it.
1. The Elevator

**A small Valentines day One-shot. I know its late but better late than never. Enjoy and don't forget to Review!**

 **A massive Thank you to Fanfics10 for Reading and whatnot. You honestly rock! Gold stars for you!**

 **xoxo**

Late. He was so late. If it wasn't bad enough that his ex-wife was spending Valentine's Day with his best friend, he's now late for his interview.

Fuck.

Jumping out the cab he looks up at the tall office building. And right at the very top of that is where his interview was taking place with CEO Mills.

"Good luck," said the cab driver with a small wave.

"Thank you" He replied before speed walking into the building.

"Sir?" Asked a dashing fellow with... One hand? And a hook...

"Hello."

"ID?" The man with a hook asked.

"I'm here for an interview with CEO Mills."

"Oh right, elevator, straight up."

"Thank you," Robin said grateful for the instructions with a quick nod,

"No problem, mate" With that, Robin stood right next to the elevator sorting out his best suit in his wardrobe. Black trousers, white shirt, black waistcoat with a silky green lining, a black blazer with a matching silk green lining, a matching green tie and black shoes. He looked good. Really good.

At the sound of the elevator coming to a stop, he went to step in only to be cut off by a lady barging right past him into the elevator. "Excuse me!" He snapped.

Sighing the lady turned around. She was beautiful. Dark hair framed her face and gently cascaded onto her shoulders. A white shirt tucked into her black pencil skirt that fell to just above her knee, black heels and a blazer thrown over her shoulders.

"What?" She snapped back, laced with impatience. Even though it was cold and demanding it was also deep and just as silky as his tie.

"You barged past me, milady."

"I'm sure you're a big boy by now. Deal with it," she replied coldly, scoffing lightly as she turned to face away from him.

Sighing he stepped into the elevator and she pressed the top floors button.

"Going up there too?" He asked. In reply, all he got was a small hum.

After a few moments of silence and slowly going up the elevator jolted and came to a halt. The lights flickering slightly.

"Shit!" The lady said. She walked forward and pressed a button on the control pad. "Hello?"

"Miss?" A voice replayed. The guy with the hook! Robin thought to himself.

"Killian, The elevators stopped."

"Oh. Right, I'll get someone on that right away, Regina." So Regina was her name he thought. It somehow fitted her. Regal in every way. "How many are in there?" He asked.

"Two."

"On it. You will be out of there in no time."

"So... It's Regina then?" The man asked. When she turned around with a questioning look he continued while pointing at himself "Robin."

"Right. And as you know I'm Regina. "

"Indeed you are." He smiled at her. "Do you work here?"

"Yes."

"That's nice."

"Hmm"

"Is it nice working here?"

"Very,"

"Don't talk much, do you?"

Sighing the lady turned to look at him. And for the first time since meeting him. She truly looked at him. Eyeing him up and down, taking in his appearance. Damn... So ho- smart. He looks smart. She thought. "I don't often talk to strangers."

"We don't have to be strangers," Robin smirked at her.

"So... Robin... What are you doing here?" Regina walked the short distance to stand beside him.

"Well. I'm currently trapped in an elevator with a stunningly beautiful lady." When he said that, the lady simply scoffed at him before he continued. "I'm here for an interview."

"Locksley." The brunette whispered, recognition falling upon her features.

"Pardon?" Robin thought he heard her. But did she really just say his last name?

"What have you done before?"

"Oh well. I've worked at a blanched corporation. But that was before they went bankrupt. And at Sherwood." He said proudly.

"You said one went bankrupted but what about the other one?"

"My eh... wife at the time was feeling homesick. So we moved back here. And England's a little far to travel just for work."

"At the time? How many wives do you have?" Regina asked bluntly, looking at him with worried eyes. She didn't know why or understood but she suddenly felt unwell, she didn't like the idea of this man she merely just met having a wife. Was she jealous? No, she doesn't get jealous. She is independent who has everything she could ever wish for...

"Just the one!" He jumped to get in. "But she's not my wife anymore."

"So... No wife?" Regina wanted... No. Needed clarification.

"No wife. No girlfriend. Lover. Mistresses. Friends with benefits." He stated.

"Right." She let out a sigh of relief before looking up at Robin and soon becoming very aware of how close they were.

After another five minutes of talking and questions, they decided to sit down on the floor so they were now facing each other.

"How about a game?" Robin suggested.

"Depends on the game?"

"How about. A none alcohol never have I ever?"

"Rules?" Regina raised her eyebrow in question.

Why is she so sexy... Robin thought before shaking his head and holding up his hand. "Five fingers. If you have done the never have I ever, one finger goes down. First, one to reach five down has to do a dare."

"Okay. Would you care to start?"

"Never have I ever... Gone skinny dipping." He said with a smirk. The smirk quickly fading when Regina put one finger down. "Really?"

"When I was eighteen. My boyfriend at the time and I went skinny dipping in the lake by my home."

So the game went on until they were both down to one figure each and it was Robin's turn.

"Never have I ever... Slept with the same sex."

Regina's finger went down. "Long story," she said. Completely dismissing the words on the tip of his tongue. "So. That dare?"

"The dare? I dare you to say yes to my next question." He said.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Go out with me tonight?"

"What?"

"Please."

"We've only just met..." She was shocked and a flash of horror has passed in her eyes. A hot, nice, kind and funny guy was asking her out... On Valentine's day.

"Drinks then?"

Signing Regina thought it over. "Okay... Dinner. Meet me here at eight. My car will take us the place of choice. If at any point I want to go. You will let me. Got it?"

"Yes, mil-" Robin was cut off by the sound of by the sound of the elevator moving again.

Regina quickly got up off the floor with Robin following. "See you at eight," she said before placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "And by the way.." She continued as the elevator door opened on the top floor. "You've got the job" Regina smiled at him.

"CEO Mills!" Someone yelled. Catching their attention. "Oh, Regina. I thought you were going to be stuck in here forever!"

"Tink... I'm fine." She told the lady. "At least now you've got a new joke for the boardroom..."

"Oh yea.. Remember that time the CEO got trapped in an elevator with a cute guy." Tink joked before turning to Robin. "Well hello, cutie!" She greeted teasingly.

Sighing Regina looked at Robin. "You start at nine on Monday. See you later, Robin".

And with that, she was off. And Robin. Well, Robin had a date with his new boss.

 **xoxo**

 **Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!**


	2. The Date Part One

**The first part of the Date. Turning this into a bit of a story. Or chronological ordered One-shots? Something like that. Eitherway! Here you go!**

 **Also, Imaginary cookies to Fanfics10 for the beta! Much love!**

 **xoxo**

She had been on his mind ever since he got in that elevator. A smile had been on his face ever since she said yes to his date. And a skip has been in his step ever since he got the job. He spent the next few hours of walking and a few more hours spent shopping. He was arriving back into his apartment where his best friend - and roommate - John Little AKA little John, couldn't be more confused to see Robin with more light in his then usual and a bounce in each step he took.

"Robin, my boy, you're looking a lot more joyful than when you left. The interview went well?" John said as he went about ironing a blue suit and white shirt, only glancing up briefly.

"I've got the job." Robin started as he walked toward his friend, a stupid smile still plastered on his face.

"So this Mr Mills liked you?" John asked.

"SHE liked me very much. So much that I have a date with her tonight." He stated, his voice laced with happiness and eagerness.

John stopped what he was doing to look at his friend with a very serious look. "Your joking." Robin shook his head. "How?"

"Well, you see we ended up stuck in an elevator. And at first, I just thought she was this beautiful... elusive woman. But she had proven to be funny and sweet as well, in her own way. She asked me questions and I didn't realise it at the time but it was the interview." Robin stopped for a moment to see if John had anything to say. When he got nothing he continued "we played a game. I asked her out. She said yes. Tonight."

"I see. Looks like we'll both be out tonight then..." John said and then quickly jumped to say "I mean! I'm sorry lad. I just... I wasn't thinking. It sli-"

"Nonsense" Robin cut him off. "You're going on a date with my ex-wife, not my mother. Relax." Although they both knew who John was going out with, neither of them dared to utter a word about it. Or even paid much thought to it. She had become the equivalent of Voldemort in their apartment.

"Right. Well." Little John picked up his suit. "I'll be going to get ready."

"I should do the same." With that, the two men went into their separate bedrooms, a loud door slam echoing through the apartment.

Robin opted to change his suit for the evening. He took off his tie, blazer and waistcoat. And put on a silky red tie and a plain black blazer. He grabbed one of his red silk handkerchiefs, folded it neatly and put it is his left chest pocket. Looking himself in the mirror he loosened the tie a little and undid the top button.

"S***!" Robin said as he looked at the time. "I have ten minutes" Robin muttered to himself as he rushed out his room to see little John about to open the door. "John!"

"Lad?"

"You remember that time I said you could go on a date with her who she'll not be named?" Robin asked. Reviving a nod he continued "and you said you owed me. Well now's the time to cash it in!"

"What? Lad... My date is outside."

"and I'm going to be late to mine. Come on... It's on your way..."

"Fine. But your sitting in the back."

"Thank you!" Robin said as John and himself left the apartment. Once by the car, he saw her. The woman who took his heart and crushed it just last Valentines day.

"Marion," Robin said, feeling a tense atmosphere surround them.

"John... What's he's doing here?" Marion enquired looking at her date.

"I'm dropping him off at the office."

"Right..." Marion trailed off, having felt there was something else.

They got into the car and had a very awkward and silent drive to Robin's new workplace. "Thanks, John. You're a lifesaver. Marion" Robin said as he was about to get out. Before he did he leaned over to the front and took one rose from a bouquet that John had given Marion. "Thanks again" He then jumped out the car and walked into the building.

"Sir?" The man with the hook looked at him. "Weren't you here this morning, mate?"

"Indeed I was... I'm here to see Miss Mills."

"Top floor. Please, try not to break the elevator this time." With a nod, Robin get in the elevator and straight up. Only to be greeted by... Tink, was it?

"Hello! Follow me, she's just finishing up her work." Tink beamed, gesturing.

"She's still working?" Robin inquired as he followed her.

"If it wasn't for this date she would be here for a few more hours. She works way too much." Tink smiled at him as they came to a stop by an office door. "She's in here. Good luck"

After a quick knock, the voice that has been circling around his head told him to come in. opening the door he was left speechless. There she was. Regina Mills. In all her beauty and wearing A deep red dress that clung to her figure with the back that fell to the floor with an ever slight trail behind it. The dress had a plunging neckline that went down like a V, and stopped just below her b***, But still managed to only show off the inside and swell of them. The straps go over her arm and join the rest of the dress under her armpits. Leaving the back open and exposed all the way down to the bottom of her back.

"Mr Locksly," Regina smirked at his gawking expression.

"Mil-Re-CEO... Em... Miss... Mills... I..." Struggling to form a coherent sentence Robin shook his head as he trailed off. He couldn't look like a moron to her on their first date, well not until she gets to know him.

"Yes?" Regina started walking towards him.

"Date time..." Was all he managed to say while holding out the rose.

"It seems... red is the theme for the night." Regina gestured to his tie and handkerchief, the rose and last, her dress. 'Must not look down' Robin thought, passing on a small smile.

"It would seem it. You look... Wow... Just... Stunning.." His compliments send a pink blush across her cheeks.

"Thank you. You look great as well." Regina smiled at him. "So... Should we be going? My Cars out back."

Nodding he turned around and held his arm out for her to take it. After she had they walked over the elevator.

"Have Fun!" Tink yelled.

Robin pressed the button and waited. After a few moments, the two stepped into the elevator and started going down. "Let's hope we don't end up having a date in here..." Robin joked.

"Wouldn't be the worst date I would have had..." Regina smirked up at him.

"Really? Wow..." Robin smiled at Regina as the elevator came to a stop. He followed her out to the back where her Black Mercedes sat with a man in the front looking at a Newspaper and sunglasses. "Any side?" After she nods he opens up the Left side back door. Once Regina was in he got into the other side.

"Okay Miss Mills where t-" The driver stopped speaking as he turned round to look at The pair. "Robin, Mate!"

"Will? Will Scarlet!" Robin laughed "I can't believe this!"

"Same here. Ya better be taking good care of Miss Mills here." Will said before lowering his voice. "She pays well..."

Rolling her eyes Regina cuts in. "Mr Scarlett.."

"Right. Where too, Robby?" Will turned back around and put his paper on the passenger seat.

"The Palace."

The drive there was quite until Robin broke the silence. "How do you make a Tissue dance?" He asked while receiving a confused look. "You put a little Boogie in it..."

Regina laughed at him. "What did the Lion say to the Grandpa?" She asked him this time.

"I haven't a clue."

"You must be Mufasa."

"Wow... That was bad.." He said with a smile.

"Okay wise guy... Give me the best joke you have." How did him trying to start a conversation turn into a challenge?

"Okay. So... Snow White got a camera for Christmas. So Naturally, she went around taking pictures of all the dwarfs. Once the camera was full, she went to the store to get them printed off. After about a week of waiting she went back to get them, Only they hadn't finished yet. So Snow white being Snow White started crying... And the Clark came over to her and said." He looked at his new Boss, just to make sure she hadn't fallen asleep yet, before continuing. "Someday your prints will come"

Regina looked at him dead in the eye before bursting out in the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Laughing so hard tears were welling up in her eyes. "Okay, you win!"

"Were here, Ma'am" Will said as he pulled into the car park.

"Wait there," Robin said as they parked up. He got out and walked around to the other door. Opening it up to let Regina out. "Milady." Regina grabbed her purse and her rose and got out.

"Thank you" She took his arm and they walked round to the front of the restaurant.

"My old boss is here," Robin said right before Regina stopped in her tracks. Fear was written all over her face, and tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Leopold..." She whispered

 **xoxo**

 **That's Part one. If you liked this do go cheek out Escaping Kings Court! Thank you!**

 **Don't forget to Review, Fav and Follow!**


	3. The Date Part Two

**Part Two! The Real romance will start next Chap. As im making this into a three part. Injoy! Thanks to Fanfics 10!**

 **xoxo**

"Regina?" The oldish man - who maybe seemed to be fifty-six - said as he came over to Regina and Robin. "And Mr Locksly." He gave a small nod in Robin's direction.

"Mr Blanched."

"Oh please, you can call me Leopold. I'm not your boss anymore."

"I didn't think... I mean... I didn't know you were in the city..." Regina awkwardly says to him, clearly, she was panicking. Robin scoots slightly closer to Regina and lightly links there pinky fingers together.

"I'm visiting my daughter and her new husband. I was surprised to see that you weren't invited to the wedding."

"Oh, I... I-I was busy..."

"Too busy for your ex-stepdaughter... Hmm. Yet your parents took the time to be there."

"Yes... Well... I'm-"

"A disappointment? Yes. That's been obvious since the day you chose to divorce me. You made that cho-"

"Excuse me" Robin chimed in. He was livid. How dare this man try and say that they should be together while it was their date. Just how dare he. Now, Robin's not normally the jealous kind. But something about this just set him off. He could feel a rising flame beginning to burn in his stomach. "My girlfriend and I were just about to take a walk. Shall we, my love?"

"I..." Regina looked him straight into the eye before realising what it was he was playing at. "We should, darling. Have a nice day, Leo." Leopold lets out a short laugh before turning around and walking into the restaurant as Robin slips his arm around Regina and walks right past the restaurant.

"We can still go in if you like?" Regina suggests.

"Not while that scum bags in there. How about a new plan?"

"Okay... What do you suggest?" Regina raises her eyebrow at him.

"I don't live far from here. Five, ten minutes max. I'll cook you dinner and perhaps a movie. I'm great at running commentary." Regina giggles at this. "I know I have wine. Might not be as fancy. But... "

"Any is better than none."

"Exactly. What do you say?" Robin stops walking to look at her.

"Well... I don't normally go to a man's house on the first date. But I'll make an exception..."

"Is that a yes, milady?"

"Indeed it is." Regina smiles as he takes her hand and interlocks their fingers. "So... That whole... girlfriend thing. What was that about...?"

"Well. I don't know your history. But I just wanted to get you away. Sorry" apologised Robin, bowing his head that was unnoticeable by Regina.

"Don't be.,." Regina sighs. "Husband..."

"Pardon?" He looks at her in confusion.

"Leopold... He's- he was my husband..."

"Yo-you're married?" Robin slowly starts to move away, there was confusion written all over his face and hurt had flashed through his eyes briefly. Only to have her hold on tighter.

"Was. And It was an arranged marriage..." Regina started. "I was eighteen, My love had had an unfortunate accident and passed away. My mother still controlled my every move and life. So I was forced into marrying him."

"And now..,?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Now we're divorced. Have been for thirteen years now... no. Maybe fourteen."

"That must have been so hard. I'm so sorry..."

"To be honest... I've never loved my husband. Never have been attached to my husband. I don't care for my husband. And I'm so happy it's over between us." Regina looked disgusted at the word "husband".

"Oh..." relief filling his voice. "That makes me feel a little better. Really."

"I'm glad, dear."

A few minutes later they were climbing the stairs to his apartment. "My Rommie's out on a date with my ex-wife... so... free home." He said as he unlocks the door and welcomes her in.

The place is only small. A living room, kitchen and dining room all in one room. A hallway which she presumes leads to the bedrooms and bathroom.

"Welcome to the home of Robin and John! A couple of merry men!" Robin chuckled.

"Well. It's lovely. I feel a tad overdressed. But lovely still..." Regina said as she looked around.

"You can take the dress off if you like.. I won't complain," Robin mumbled to himself.

"Pardon?" She raises her eyebrow at him, using her strength to not allow that smirk which had threatened to appear after hearing his comment.

"I said. You can join me in the kitchen or wait in the living room" He amended.

"Right. Of course, you did. I'll join you if you don't mind" And so Regina followed him into the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools as he went about looking in the cuber's, fridge and freezer.

"Little John seems to have emptied the house. So... pizza?" Robin inquired, spinning around positioning his body on the island so they facing each other.

Raising her eyebrow and crossing her leg Regina replies "Sure. But mushrooms and veg, please" Robin smiles at her with a small Of course. Before walking off and grabbing the home telephone and calling the pizza place. A Local place by the sound of it, from what she heard anyway. It also sounded like he may be eating there a little too often. When they know the number, there's a problem.

"Neal said about Ten Minutes," Robin announced.

"Wonderful"

"Indeed."

"Yes."

"Yep..."

The two fall into an awkward silence that only lasts for a few minutes before Robin speaks up. "So. Here is what I'm thinking. I'll get us drinks, We sit in the living room. And go from strangers that met this morning to people who met this morning?" When she nods he continues. "Wine?"

"Please." He smiles at her before Grabbing a nice cool bottle out the fridge and pouring two glasses. Handing one over to the brunette and leading her over to the sofa. The Sofas o a three-person type, if that third person is a baby... it's a snug three-person sofa. Even with them on opposite sides, Her Foots able to gently go up and down his shin. "So, Robin. Family?"

"My Mother and father are in England. I have an ex-wife. Em... I also have a... I have a son, Roland." Robin confesses.

"How old... If you don't mind me asking?" That wasn't the response Robin was expecting. Women don't tend to be interested in single fathers, especially women who are hard working, too much baggage.

"He's five now. I don't see him as often as I like... but. When I do its.." Struggling to find the words Regina cuts in.

"Magical?"

"Yes." He takes an unnecessary long sip. "What about you? So far I only learned you had a husband who you seem to despise as well as a controlling mother."

"I have my mother and father about an hour away. Half-sister again an hour. My 'husband' and his daughter, meant to be an hour but... clearly not." Regina sighs and looks down at her glass. "And my son.."

"You also have a son? What's his name?"

"Henry... He is about twelve. Almost thirteen. He em... He lives.." She starts but freezes when telling him, her muscles tensing.

"Far?"

"No. Less than twenty minutes from here." Regina looks at him in the eyes, her eyes welling up with tears with so much pain in them. "My son lives in the hospital. In a coma."

Robin freezes. He wasn't expecting that. His son was just five minutes away, sleeping after probably having an argument with Robin's ex-parents in law. Her son... her son was asleep. But... he wouldn't be able to just... wake up. She can't talk to her childlike Robin can.

"That's awful..."

"That's life," Regina muttered, exhaling as she sadly moved her eyes back down to her wine.

"That's not fair, Regina. I don't know what I would do if my so-" As he was talking the doorbell rang. "Probably pizza, I got it.."

Opening the door He hands over the money and takes the pizza, not so much uttering a word to the man when he would normally begin a small friendly conversation. "Enjo-" The pizza man gets cut off by Regina's amused voice.

"Neal?" _Surely she just remembers Him speaking to him on the phone.. She dosent know him.._ Robin thinks.

"Regina?" Neal asks. _Okay.. Maybe she dose know him._ Confusion wash's over his face.

"Do You know everyone, Love?" Robin just had to ask. _This is going to be one long date._

 **xoxo**

 **Enjoy! Im in collge rn and my teachers looking at me funny... Bye!**


	4. The Date Part Three

**Hey guys! The Third and last part of the date! Hope you enjoy! And yet again, Thank you to Fanfics10! You rock! On with the story!**

* * *

"Neal?" _Surely she just remembers him from me speaking to him on the phone... She doesn't know him_. Robin thinks.

"Regina?" Neal asks. _Okay... Maybe she does know him_. Confusion quickly took Robin's features as he observed the small interaction with the shock written on both Regina's and Neal's features making Robin feel more perplexed than ever.

"Do you know everyone, love?" Robin blurted out. He knew this would be a long date which he rather not spend guessing how Neal and Regina know each other.

"Long time no see.." Neal said as he made slow, awkward movements through the doorway of the door as he gave Robin the pizza.

"Last I heard, Mr Cassidy, you had done another runner. Tell me, did you even spare Henry a thought on his birthday? Or Christmas? Or-"

"I get it, Regina! I'm shit dad. You and Emma remind me of that every time I see you."

"Y-you two have the son together?" Robin butted in. The colour from his face draining.

"Neal and Emma have the son. I'm just the... adopted mother." Regina explained, grief laced in her tone.

Neal looked at the two of them. "So what is this then? Hm, Re-Gina." Neal spat her name out. "Get with a good friend and for what? To get information about myself and my father? Well, I'll have you know-"

"Neal, dear," Regina spoke calmly, but with just enough venom in her voice to let him know she's not messing around. "I can stop you from seeing your son. Tread carefully."

"I-Re- You wouldn't dare!" Tensions were heating up and Robin could do nothing but step back and watch in complete silence. It wasn't his place to interfere with... whatever this mess was that seemed to cause so much tension and stress in the atmosphere between the two adults over a boy.

"Oh? I wouldn't?" Regina smirks. "Want to test me?"

"Just... enjoy the pizza.." He said defeated before closing the door with a "Enjoy your date, Robin. And good luck.."

"So," Regina started, feeling concerned that her... evil half was making its entrance. Had it screwed up her chances with this hot British man?

"Pizza?" Robin asked, offering the box outwards. Acting almost as if nothing that they just encountered hadn't happened.

"Sure..." Regina cautiously said.

Robin busied himself in moving around and pulling out two plates. "Right. Here's what I'm thinking." He said as he put some pizza on each plate. "A horror movie?"

"A horror movie? And why's that?"

"Because" Robin said as he led Regina to the sofa. "You'll get scared. Move close. I'll put my arm around you to keep safe. And bingo. A good date." Robin explained in a joking manner, nods as they sit.

"So. Let me get this straight. This is all a plot to get me in your arms?" She asks.

"Pretty much, milady." He smirked as a light flickered in his blue eyes.

"You know..." Regina puts down the pizza on the coffee table and moves to sit so near to him, she was closer to sitting on his lap than on the sofa. "If you wanted me in your arms... you just have to ask." And in the moment of flirting Robin forgot that she was his boss. And all about the hard wall, she had up just this morning. He forgot that it was only twelve hours ago he met this beautiful woman. In an instant, he thought about the way she looked this close to him. Beautiful brown eyes. Soft hair. Full lips... His eyes stopped on her lips. And he leaned in ever so slightly wanting to feel her lush lips move against his in a powerful ki- "So. A movie?" Regina said as she got up, moved back over to her seat and grabbed her plate.

"Em. Right. Of course." Robin mumbled slightly looking a little hurt and sad by her sudden pull away. Maybe this was the 'good luck' Neal was talking about. "How about... I dig my hand into my DVD box and we watch whatever I pull out first? " He suggests.

"Sure. And we HAVE to watch whatever it is you pull out?" Regina asks.

"Yes. Its a game a play with my son when he can't pick what to watch. "

"And now I'm being compared to your son. Well, Mr Locksley. Pick the movie then.." although her words didn't match that smirk and glint in her eyes. Robin took the chance. Moving over a wooden box by the TV. He opened it up to reveal that the box was filled to the very top with DVDs. Organised yes. But still filed. Robin closed his eyes and put his hand in pulling out a random DVD.

"And we will be watching... " He began hopefully before deflating. "Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs..."

"Well. You did say it was a game you play with your son, but... put it in."

 **xoxo**

Halfway through the movie and the pizza had been eaten and the two had somehow gravitated towards each other. Their thighs lightly touching, Regina's head resting on his shoulder and Robin's pinky making light patterns on a small part of her leg as her hand rests on his leg.

"Who's your favourite Princess, Regina?" He asked.

"I've never been one for princesses.." She admits. "I much prefer the Villains..."

"Interesting. I must admit.. The villains are much more intriguing." He says as he looks into her eyes, losing focus on the conversation for a split second until she spoke up.

"Indeed." Regina looks down and sees her phone light up. Picking it up she says "It's just Will. Making sure I'm okay."

"I see."

"It's getting late. I should really be going." Regina explained as she tried to ignore the hurt that crossed his face. "I've got work tomorrow... bright and early." Robin went about grabbing the plates and turning off the DVD player before meeting Regina at the door which he opened for her.

"Want me to walk you down, milady?"

"I'll be okay. Thank you." Regina and Robin stood there for an awkward moment. "I had a great time tonight, Robin."

"Right."

"Will I see you again?" That question startled Robin for he hadn't quite expected that or imagined her asking again.

"Of course." He smiled at her as Regina leaned in. Robin's mind went wild with thoughts of her kissing him. He's thought of little else since she had sat next to him on the sofa but at least it was not meant to be. For all Robin got was a lasting kiss on the cheek.

"See you on Monday, Mr Locksley" Ah that's right. She was his boss. "Night." She said as she walked away without even looking behind. If she had she would have seen the look of pure delight on Robin's face. It was definitely going to be interesting.

 **xoxo**

Meanwhile, Regina was getting into her car with a faint blush creeping onto her face and a bright smile covering her lips.

"Good night, Miss?" Will asked.

"Indeed it was Mr Scarlett. Indeed it was"

"He's a good lad. An old friend of admitted as he began driving.

"Is that so... He is very,.." Whatever Regina was about to say it was clear she thought twice about it. "He starts working with us on Monday."

"Really? That's great, Miss." Will continued talking. But all was lost on Regina as she thought about a certain man and his beautiful blue orbs...

* * *

 **Please Review and tell me what you think!**

 **Next time: Robin starts work.**


	5. Monday Morning Part One

**Hello! Another chapter for you! Enjoy! And thank you to Fanfics10 again. Your amazing!**

* * *

Rays of sun shone into Robin's room on Monday morning and already did he feel it was going to be a good day. Stretching he stood up and made his way into his living room where John was up already making breakfast for the two of them. "Morning, boy" John had greeted. John was almost ten years older than Robin and so, he felt the need to refer to him as _"boy"_ Or _"lad"._ At this point, it was just a habit.

"Morning. Is that... bacon I smell?" Robin chuckled. "What's the occasion?"

"Your first day at work with your new girl," John stated.

"I... I haven't heard from her since."

"Is that so?" Disbelief coating John's voice. "I thought you said the date went well?"

"It did! I just... I think it did. I had a great time with her... She's beautiful, smart, funny. And she gave me a kiss on the cheek when she left..." Robin moved to collect a plate of food that John just put out. "Which... she wouldn't have done if she didn't have fun. But..." Robin stopped in his tracks.

"But?"

"But we almost did kiss... And it was like I was on fire or something, she just couldn't get away fast enough!"

"So? Mixed signals?" John asked before grabbing a piece of bacon and taking a bite.

"Indeed, mate." Robin sighed before digging into his own food.

"Look, Robin, the way I see it you can do two things." John started. "You can confront her today and find out what if she feels the same as you and whats going on or you can wait for her to come to you. I would suggest the latter if I'm honest. I've heard things about Miss Mills. She's known as cold and professional. With so many walls she might as well be a house... but give it time."

"Thank you, friend." Robin stood up and headed to the bathroom once he finished eating. After showering he got changed into a plain black suit with a waistcoat, white shirt, black shoes and a purple and pink striped tie. "Right John" He spoke as he came out of his room and grabbed his briefcase. "I'm off."

"You sure you don't want a lift, lad?"

"I'll be fine," Robin said loudly as he exited the door. "Bye!" Once the door was closed John couldn't help but exhale sharply.

"I hope you know what you're doing Robin..." He said above a whisper, continuing to go back to the previous task at hand.

 **xoxo**

Upon getting into the office, Tink greeted him with a happy "Hello!" and walked him to the CEO's office. After a quick few knocks on the door, the voice he had been dreaming about for days replied: "Come in."

Tink poked her head through the door and spoke: "Mr Locskley is here to see you, Gina." He couldn't make out the reply but next thing he knows Tink's sending him in.

Walking in Robin's breath became caught in his throat. There she sat the beauty that is, Regina Mills. In a white button-up shirt, a maroon skirt that landed just above the knee, But as she sat with her legs crossed it rose up to her mid thigh giving him thoughts he should not be thinking about his new boss, And to top off the outfit a matching blazer accompanied with black heals. "Mr Locksley," her cold voice shook him to his core.

"Miss Mills" Robin joyfully said with a bright grin.

"You will be sharing an office with Mr Glass, Miss Paige and Miss De Vil. " Regina stood up and began walking to her door. "You will be given an office email. I'll have Ursula bring up your first lot of work along with your login information for the computers and your email." She walked to the door. "Shall We?" Robin could only nod.

He was a couple floors below Regina, much to his dismay. "When we go in, I'll introduce you and point you to your desk." Regina stopped by a room.

"Is this it?" Robin asked.

"No." Regina looked up at him. "It's the break room. I just thought you might like to know."

"Right thank you..." He said with a smile before following her to another door.

Before she opened it she turned around to face to Robin "This is your office" Without giving him time to reply she opened the door, strolling in with Robin quickly tailing after her.

The room wasn't big but was more than accommodating for four people. A window was located right across from the door. A big rectangle desk in the room with one end against the far wall just under the window. There were four computers on the table and what appeared to be a cardboard cut out separating four working areas. The left wall was a long table with four shelves with initiates written over the top of each. On the right wall was four hooks. Three had items of clothing hanging off with one left, presumably for him.

Regina pointed to the woman on the right, closest to the door. "That's Miss Cruella De Vil." She then pointed to the man opposite De Vil "Sidney Glass" And then finally to the lady next to him. "Melinda, Mel for short, Paige. She will be in charge of you for the next few weeks. Any questions or worries, just ask her." Regina turned to him. "Have a first good day, Mr Locskley" With that she turned around and left.

If he didn't know any better it was as if they had only just met. Maybe their date didn't go too well. Or maybe she's just really professional.

"Have you got a first name, Locksley? Or should we just refer to you as 'That guy there'?" Melinda, Mel, spoke up.

"I think we could refer to him as handsome" This time it was Cruella speaking or more like purring. "How does that sound, darling?" It took Robin a moment to realise that she was talking to him.

"Hmm.."

"You're scaring the poor guy!" Sidney piped up.

"Robin." All three of his new co-workers turned to look at him. "The name is Robin."

"Robin. Allow me to show you around." Mel said as she began showing him around the office.

 **xoxo**

It had been a week since Robin started working for CEO Mills and he had only seen her for her weekly office visit, Meetings and when she was leaving or entering the building from his window. He glanced up at the office clock. "I'm going to lunch." He announced to his co-workers.

Walking over to the elevator memories flowed back into him. He stood and he smiled as he thought of the first time he met Regina. Getting trapped in the elevator, asking her on a date and getting this job (which he's loving.) The people he is working with are alright. He's getting paid well and it's a lot of fun. But he's missing one thing. His boss. And it was driving him insane. Robin has never been one to fall this quickly for a woman or think much on her, he didn't even worry this much about his ex-wife.

Stepping out of the elevator he made his way over to Tink. "Hey, Robin" She greeted.

"Hello, Tink." Smiling at her, he continued. "Miss Mills free?"

"Indeed she is. Free for the next..." Tink looked down at her book. "Twenty minutes."

"Alright. Thank you." Robin said before walking towards the office. Taking a deep breath he walked into the office. Not even bothering to knock.

Regina looked up from her desk, a frown forming on her face. "Excuse me, Have you heard of knock-" Regina was cut off by his voice. In a breaking and trembling voice, he began. "We need to talk," and there was no room for arguing.

* * *

 **Please Review and tell me what you think and if you enjoyed it!**


	6. Monday Morning Part Two

**Two up in one day because.. I can! Iv got a fan account on Instagram. If your interested the name is: iamaevilqueen**

 **Go give a follow! Again, Thanks to Fanfics10.**

* * *

Regina looked up from her desk, a frown forming on her face. "Excuse me, Have you heard of knock-" Regina was cut off by his voice. In a breaking and trembling voice, he began. "We need to talk," and there was no room for arguing.

The way he said it sent unwanted shivers down Regina's spin. She knew what this was about... at least she thinks she does. _It is either something to do with work... or it's to do with the fact she was avoiding hi- No. Not avoiding. To busy._

"Go on..." She gestured, standing from her desk and walking around to the other side. She pulled herself onto the edge of the desk, crossing her ankles and crossing her arms.

"Did our date mean nothing to you?" Robin blurted out, anger was heavily laced in his tone which was unintended. _I wanted to sound cool. That wasn't cool_ , he thought himself.

"It didn't mean nothing.." Regina started, she felt like a child being scolded. "In fact... It meant something."

"Really?" Was that disbelief she heard? "Because It sure doesn't seem like it."

"Robi-"

"If you really don't want to see me again, at least let a man know. Don't just... give him the cold shoulder. I understand you're my boss but... I just... " He had to cut himself off. Hurt written all over his face. "I thought there was a spark." Robin settled on. "But I was wrong."

"N-"

He interrupted her again. "This was a waste of our time," Robin confessed as he turned around and headed for the door. Regina immediately rushed to the door not caring about her pride. Quickly slamming it shut before he could do anything. Now she was stood with her back against the door facing him. A look of confusion all over his face.

"There was a spark..." Regina said softly, diverting eye contact. Robin watched her lips as she spoke. It's now or never he thought as he moved towards her. He placed both of his hands on her hips and gently pushed her against the wall.

"What are-" He cut her off by slamming his lips down on hers in a slow and heartfelt kiss. To his surprise, she returned the kiss and brought a hand up to his chest to rest there. Robin slowly pulled away, looking like he was about to say something. "No talking," She said before pulling his head back down to hers. He pushed harder on her lips, receiving a moan in return. The two continued until they were both desperately in need of breath. Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. The two jumped away from each other like they were on fire.

"Miss Mills?" It was Tink. "Your 1 o'clock is here."

"Thank you, Tink," Regina yelled a reply, attempting to, even out of breath. "Send him in in five." After Tink had confirmed she heard, Robin spoke up.

"I'm guessing that's my time to leave..."

"Indeed... But... I do think we should talk.." She said as she walked back over to her desk.

"Okay. Because..." She looked up at him as she pulled out some lipstick from her top drawer. "I do really like you."

"Then meet me back here at five." She said softly before returning to her cold, boss-like voice. "Dismissed, Mr Locksley."

"It's been a pleasure, Miss Mills" To top it all off he added in a bow before walking out. If he had looked behind him he would have seen the smile and blush covering her face.

 **xoxo**

Upon returning to his office with a big smile plastered on his face he noticed one of two things. One, everyone in the room was looking at him. Two, there were more people in there than workstations. Of course, the usual three were there, Mel, Cruella and Sidney. But two others were there too. Ursula, the lady that works on the floor above him, known as the queen of the printer and copier. And a man he had not yet meet.

"Someone looks happy..." Mel commented, smirking. "Fall into a bush on your way here?" Robin looked up at the window where he could just make out himself. His lips were red from Regina's lipstick and his hair messy. He had wrinkles in his blazer and his tie was untucked. He looked like a mess.

"Em... I.. uh..."

"Look, whatever you're doing... good for you... But.,." Ursula spoke to him. "Don't let Miss Mills see you like that." _Oh, If only she knew._

"Speaking of Miss Mills..." Everyone turned to Sidney as he spoke. "As she's no longer 'seeing' you, Graham." Robin looked at this newcomer, Graham, He used to have his desk before him."I'm going to take this opportunity up and see about a date." Sidney held up a bouquet of roses. But before Robin could say anything he was already gone out the door.

"I don't believe we've met," The stranger stood up and walked over to him I'm Graham Hunter. I use to work down here. Now I'm on the floor above." He held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Graham. I'm Robin Locksley. I normally look better than this..." Robin tried his best to remain calm as he shook his hand.

"Care to join us, darling? We could use the extra company." Taking Cruella up on her offer he sat in the seat Sidney once occupied.

 **xoxo**

Meanwhile, upstairs, Regina was just finishing up on her meeting with Albert Spencer. "Thank you, Mr Spencer. Have a nice day..." She said as she ushered him out of the room. Only to be greeted with Sidney and his flowers. "Mr Glass."

"Miss Mills. I've brought these up for you." He held them out for her. Once she - hesitantly - took them with a quiet 'thanks' he invited himself into the room.

"Sidney, is there something else I can help you with?" She asked, clearly becoming frustrated.

"I believe there is."

"Okay."

"As you know, at the end of the upcoming month is the company's spring ball."

"I am aware. I organised it." Regina made her way round to her desk, putting the floors on the table when she sat down.

"Indeed you did because you're so talented." His compliment made her squirm in her seat. Truth be told he always made her a little bit uncomfortable. From his need to shower her with random gifts to his roaming eyes and compliments. She always felt he was mentally undressing her whenever they were close. "Well. I was hoping you would accompany me as my date, Miss Mills."

"A-As your date?" The first thing that came to her mind was Robin since their mini make out session he hasn't left her mind. Sidney nodded at Regina. "Oh.. I'm afraid that's just not possible... I-I can't. I'm flattered but the answer is no Mr Glass" She tried her best to remain calm.

"Oh? Is there someone else?" Sidney's voice went cold.

"My reasons are my own, Mr Glass." Sidney always spoke to her with a soft, slightly creepy, voice. But this new cold tone voice was startling. "Now if you please, I have work to do. Have a good day, Mr Glass."

 **xoxo**

At five o'clock on the dot, Robin was knocking on Regina's office door. "Come in." He heard Regina yell from the other side of the door. He turned the knob, walked in and closed the door behind him. "Robin..." She started with a sly smile coating her red lips "So you do know how to knock" She mocked.

"Indeed I do." Robin looked around the room, looking for any indication that Sidney Glass had made his move. For a moment he thought maybe he got scared and couldn't do it. Then his eyes spotted the roses in the bed located beside Regina's glass. "So.. Sidney.." Robin nodded to the roses.

"He came and asked me out. Wanted me to go to the ball in a few weeks time..."

"Ball?"

"Hmm," Was the only reply he got off Regina.

"What ball?" Robin walked up to the desk as he spoke, sitting down across from her as she typed something out on her computer.

"Every year we have several balls. We have one towards the end of March. It's for employees, shareholders, friends of the company and families. There are four main ones throughout the year." She looked up at him. "Winter, spring, summer and autumn"

"I see... and what was your answer to Sidney?" Robin's worries started to come out. What if she had told him yes? What if they were going to become an item? What if they were going to get married and have kids? So many thoughts rushed through his head. Not that he wanted all that... after all, they had only meet a few weeks ago. "I told Mr Glass that I wouldn't be attending with him" Robin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "Which leads me to the next point."

"Go on." He smiled at her.

"Robin..."

"Regina..."

"Would you be interested in being my date to the Spring ball?"

"Like you even have to ask. Of course, milady."

She smiled gently at him. "Just promise me one thing?" He asked.

"What?"

"Don't avoid me... or whatever it was you've been doing for the past week?"

"Okay..." She smiled at him again. Her eyes sparkling as she looked at him.

"Lunch tomorrow?"

"Its a date!" She said.

"Great... I'll... " Robin pointed to the door awkwardly. "See you tomorrow?"

"You will indeed."

And with that, they said their goodbyes Robin going off home to tell John all about his day. And the beautiful brunette that plagued his every thought. And as for Regina, she spent the next five minutes attempting to do work before giving up and going home. Completely unaware of the watchful gaze of an obsessive suiter.

* * *

 **PLEASE do review! Thank you!**


	7. Have you got a date?

**Enjoy! Do i even need to thank Fanfics10 anymore? Well. Im going to anyway! Thank you!**

* * *

Things were going great for Robin. He had made friends at the office, Will Scarlet was there every day as it is. Graham wasn't all that bad either. Cruella, although she acted a little weird, Ursula and Mel had all become his friends. Almost every day they would go into their floor meeting room. Just Robin, Graham, Will, Cruella, Ursula, Mel, Tink, Nova, Leroy, Hook and (unfortunately) Sidney. However, not all of them were there every day like Robin, he'd spent two random lunches up in his boss's office. Those were the days he treasured the most. The days he ate with her, Regina. Well, he did most of the eating.

Although he and Regina weren't "official" or anything. They were very much a couple. If she was in a good mood and he wasn't scared. He would give her a quick kiss on the lips every time they were alone. After work they texted. And on the weekend he would phone her. But the nature of their relationship still remained a mystery for him.

During the work hours, he'd always refer to her as "Miss Mills" And whenever she was around, he would call everyone else "Miss," "Mrs," "Ms" and "Mr". He noticed the only a few people got away without it. Sidney tried calling Regina by name but Regina would give a stone glare, her eyebrows rising pretending she didn't hear him clearly. But Sidney was oblivious to those little hints and when he'd address her by Regina again, she'd give him a cold warning.

"That's Miss Mills to you, Mr Glass. Remember that so it won't happen again."

Tink got away with it. But then again, Regina always called Tink... Tink. Mel Got away with it. Mel called everyone by there first names and Regina seemed not to notice. Robin did though.

And now as he walked in early on a warm and sunny Friday morning he noticed the others had already gathered in the meeting room.

"Morning Robin!" Nova greeted from beside her boyfriend, Leroy Grumps, Aka, Grumpy. According to people who knew Grumpy for a long time, when he started working at the company, he always wasn't so moody and harsh like he was today. They described him of always having this faraway look in his eyes like he was dazed, Dreamy was what they used to call him. One day he just came into work and all of that magic vibe he once possessed was gone.

"Good morning, Nova and the rest of you."

"We were just talking about tomorrows Ball..." Sidney informs him, his voice cold.

"Ah, I see. Well, do continue." With a smile, they did just that.

"Who's got a date?" Leroy deadpanned before a grin covered his face. "I have."

"I asked Miss Mills to be my date."

"You did, Sidney? And what she say? Take a hike?" Ursula mocked, smirking.

"Robin's going with me. Aren't you, Darling?" Cruella eyed him up.

"No." He shut her down immediately.

"Have you got a date, Mate?" Hook stood and walked over to him.

"If you're about to ask me out, I'm inclined to tell you. I'm not interested" Robin said. The people in the room chuckled, others giggled and laughed.

"That's a shame, Love" Hook replied with a wink to Robin. "But no, seriously. Do you have a date?"

"Yes I do" The room gasped all while Hook nodded. "Do you?"

"Aye, Mate. So who's the beauty your taking?"

As if on cue Regina's heels could be heard and everyone jumped up to there feet and looked at the door as she walked it. "Nice to see your hearings intact." She deadpanned.

"Regina." All heads turned to Mel. "All prepared for tomorrow?"

Regina studied Mel and then said. "What's tomorrow?" The room filled with collective gasps from going into shock. The CEO had forgotten about the Spring Ball... but as all eyes were on her, a rare and beautiful smile forms on her face. "I'm joking" She states. "Yes, I'm prepared. Don't worry."

"Nice one, Love" Hook smirked at her.

"Mr Jones..." She sighed. One of the things that were rarely used was the security guards name. Most call him "Hook" but not Regina... "I'm just here to let you all know, with the ball being tomorrow. I'm allowing you to leave at three today. Rather than five. That's all," with that she walked right out of the room.

"Well..." Tink headed to the door. "That was unusually kind." She said as she walked out.

Slowly, one by one, the workers left the room and went to their offices leaving a smirking Robin behind. God he Lo- Liked... he liked that woman a lot. She didn't even do anything. She walked it, made a joke, informed them of a change and left... but somehow even just doing that and Robin's head was filled with her. And just her. Just then his phone buzzed in his pocket.

 _ **I'll have Will drop off a suit to match my dress tonight, Okay? - Regina**_

 _That's fine. Thank you. So, what's happening tomorrow? - Robin_

 _ **The Ball opens at seven. The invites say half seven which means most people won't be there till Eight. So I'll pick up at quarter to eight. - Regina**_

 _What makes you think I don't want to pick you up?- Robin_

 _ **Do you have a car? - Regina**_

 _No. - Robin_

 _ **There's our first problem. - Regina**_

Robin frowned at his phone which once again vibrated with the phone buzzing.

 ** _If it makes you feel any more like a man, I'll send Will to pick you up at quarter past eight. He will drive you to mine, then it will be as if you did pick me up. - Regina_**

 _Sounds like a plan. - Robin_

 _ **See you then. - Regina**_

The rest of the day went by quickly. And before he knew it he was on the bus home to talk to John and look at his new suite. The moment he walked through the door he wished he hadn't. There sat his ex-wife.

"Robin," she.., greeted? If you could call it that.

"Where's John?"

"Nice to see you too..." She deadpanned.

"Marion..." he looked upon this woman and it struck him suddenly. He has no love for her. None. it took him months to get over her... and now... he just didn't care.

"He took Roland to the toilet." She said simply.

Excitement had lit his face up hearing that he could see his son. "My boys here?!" As if waiting for just that, Roland, with his cute little dimples, big eyes and curly hair, came running into the room with a loud "Papa!"

"Roland!" Robin dropped his briefcase and picked up his son. Giving him a big hug as he picked Roland up to spin him around.

"He's with you this weekend."

"What? Marion..." he looked at her. "I can't. I'm not even here tomorrow."

Marion was not impressed. "You have been begging me for some time that you can use to spend with our son for months. And the one time I say yes you don't want him?"

"It's not that I don't want him. If I was just going out for a few drinks, or watching a movie I could cancel and spend some time with him." He tried to reason while holding Roland close. "Besides, you should have called ahead of time to see if it is even okay!"

"Then what's tomorrow?"

"The work Spring Ball. I've got a suit, a date and plans," Marion scoffed in return. "Please, Marion... next weekend. Please."

"Marion," John intervened. "Let the man have this one thing. Roland can stay next weekend... please."

Sighing she agreed. "Fine. Next weekend. I'll be dropping him off on Friday and I'll pick him back up on Sunday." After that Marion grabbed Roland. She said her goodbyes to Robin and John with a brief kiss for John as a goodbye and the two took off. As he watched them leave he looked down at his phone.

 _ **Will's on his way - Regina**_

Tomorrow was going to be a good day. He knew it.

* * *

 **Please please please Review! Let me know what you think and let me know if your still reading!**


	8. The Ball Part One

**The Ball has arrived! Part One! Thanks, Fanfics10! Enjoy!**

* * *

Finally, the moment that had been long awaited has arrived. It was time for him to go to his boss's house. Pick up her up and go to a ball. Looking into the mirror he admired the tuxedo she had picked out. It had the usual things, black tuxedo trousers, black shoes and a stunningly white shirt. The tuxedo jacket was black with the satin facing a lovely champagne colour with a light glittering to it. The bow was the same colour with the light glittering, the waistcoat and pocket square the same. He looked smart and elegant all at once, his face was shaved and his hair freshly cut and looking good. But one thing kept crossing his mind. _How much did this cost her?_

"Robin!" John yelled.

"Yeah, Mate?"

"Will is here!" At the mention of his old friend's name, he rushed out to the living room. The moment he stepped into the room his friend's eyes were on him.

"Damn..." John said. A smirk crawling on his face.

"Now..." Will started clasping his hands together. "I'm straight. But I would bang that." John and Robin look at him, wide-eyed. Well. This is awkward.

"C-Can we just go?" Robin asked.

"Aye. Got all your shit?" Robin went to the kitchen to grab his... 'shit', which was his wallet and phone. Once he grabbed them, he and Will left to go to Regina's curiosity in him. Fifteen minutes and they were there; the moment he felt the car stop and Will informed him they were there, he jumped out and began to walk to the door. But he had to stop himself halfway there. The house was big, white and with a lot of windows. The garden looked freshly mowed and the flower beds looked like colourful flowers were just put in. Shaking his head he walked up to the door and knocked. A moment later the door opened. Robin was expecting to see a beauty but... What opens the door was surely a goddess.

There she stood, Regina. In a strapless champagne coloured fishtail dress with a light shimmering of glitter over the top half. Just popping out the top was the swell of her breast. The dress fitted perfectly to her figure. Her hair lightly curled and hanging loose. All apart from one strand on her right side that was pulled back by a hair grip. Her make-up was light but noticeable. Her lips a dark red just asking to be kissed. She had a diamond necklace, a matching diamond bracelet and a gold ring on her right hand.

"Robin," her voice snapped him to reality.

"E- Hi. I mean. Hello. You look... I... you look... wow... I just... Beautiful." He stuttered, now reflecting on what he said made him want to hide.

"Having trouble speaking, Romeo?" She mocked. He just nodded. "Come in for a moment?" She suggested. Robin walked in and she pointed him to the living room. Once in there, she went over to a mirror and picked up a pair of earrings of the side. As she was putting them in she spoke. "You look lovely Robin."

Robin watched her as she spoke. Or more like watched her arse as she spoke. "Thank you... you have good taste." She hummed in response. "You look stunning, Regi- Miss Mills." Robin was unsure what to call her in this situation.

"Regina will do, dear. We're not at work. And you are my... date" She said as she turned to look at him. She picked up her small champagne coloured bag with diamond strap. "Ready to go?"

 **xoxo**

The moment Regina and Robin walked through the door, All eyes were on them. Or more specifically on Regina's arm hooked on to Robin's. Briefly looking around the room, Robin could see his colleagues already making a move to approach them.

"So, the beauty your bringing is the boss?" Hook said, "in that case, remind us to watch what we say around you," he smirked.

"Killian..." Regina greeted. "I want to say you're looking nice. But I'd be lying."

"Thanks, luv."

"Regina, darling..." Cruella came close to them. _'I've never heard Cruella speak like that to Regina'_ Robin thought.

"Although your fathers in deep conversion with Albert..." Ursula started.

But Mel Finished "Your Mother and sister are staring daggers at you."

"I should go and greet them. Robin?" She looked up at him.

The group of friends that had gathered remained silent as they watched to interaction.

"Regina." He replied.

"Would you care to join me?"

"Alright," Robin held out his arm and Regina took it, leading him over to her family. Leaving the co-workers with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Listen to me, Robin. And Listen to me well." Regina started "My Mother is judgemental, Arrogant and rude. Don't let anything she says get to you. My sister on the other hand.." She let out a sigh "She's inappropriate and will add fuel to the fire. My father though will love you."

"Regina, Mi querida!" The Man held his arms open to Regina and Regina almost glided into them. Giving him a warm hug.

"Daddy! I'm so glad you could make it," Regina had an almost childlike energy about her when speaking to her father. Regina turned to the other woman. "Mother. Zelena."

"Regina. What are you wearing?"

"It's called a dress, Mother. I'm sure you have seen one before." Before her mother could get a chance to say anything Regina spoke again. "Mother, Father... Zelena. I would look you to meet, Robin." All of a sudden it was as if one of Robin's bad dreams.

Where he would walk into class to find out he was only in his underwear. Suddenly a spotlight would be on him and all eyes watching him as he stood there. Scared. Only this time, It was his boss's family. He was in a tuxedo and at a ball. Clearing his throat he spoke. "Hello, Mrs Mills, Mr Mills, Miss Mills..."

"And just who are you?" Cora asked, eyebrows raising.

"I'm your daughters-"

"Date" Regina jumped in "He's my date."

"And what happened to Graham, Mi Querido" Henry asked.

"It... didn't work.."

"What did you do wrong, Sis?"

"Look." Regina took Robin's arm "I've got to go make an announcement..." After that, she went off to the stage before her family could say anything.

"They seem intense."

"Understatement of the year." Was Regina's reply. "I've got to go up and make a speech. Go join your friends dear."

"I'll be back." He leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek "Good luck."

The CEO nodded as he went off to join his co-workers, while Mr Midas introduced her to the stage.

"Welcome to the annual ball."

* * *

 **Spanish - English**

Mi querida - My dear

 **Please Review, Let me know what you think and let me know your still reading.**


	9. The Ball Part Two

**Two In one day! Enjoy, Enjoy, Enjoy! Thank you, Fanfics10 :)**

* * *

"Welcome to the annual ball." Regina's voice could be heard over the loud hall. Everyone there turned to look at her as she spoke with an eerie silence taking over the Hall. "I'm so delighted that we, here at Enchanted Forest Incorporated are able to host yet another Spring Ball. I would first like to thank the Sharers, Business partners and investors. I would also like to thank those who work for Enchanted. You all do such a good job and are all so hard working. It wouldn't be possible for this to happen without you. And Last but most certainly not least. Thank you to all the families and friends who have been supporting us and helping us. We owe you our thanks and appreciation." Regina put on her most sickly sweet smile as she looked out over the crowd and spoke into the mic. "There are refreshments over to the left of the room. Food will begin to be served shortly. dancing the middle and the band do take requests. At half nine some fireworks will begin outside. That is all, thank you" a polite applause erupted throughout the hall. Regina stepped down from the stage to be immediately dragged off by some people wanting a chat.

Meanwhile, Robin was stood by Hook, Leroy, Mel and Tink. "So, Mate..." Hook started but Leroy finished "When were you going to tell us you were fucking the boss, Eh?"

"LEROY!" Mel and Tink exclaimed together. Causing most of the hall to turn and look at them. Tink said a quiet little "sorry" To the people looking.

"What, Sister?" He shrugged. "It's just a question don't get ya knickers in a twist."

"I-I don't even know what to say to you, Leroy..." Robin sighed.

"It was just a simple question mate." Hook chuckled and repeated Leroy's question "'When were you going to tell us you were fucking the boss?'"

Nobody in the group saw, heard or realised that _'the boss'_ , Regina, Miss Mills, CEO, was standing right behind the group.

"Yes, Robin..." Everyone jumped and turned to look at Regina in horror. "When were you going to tell them you were..." She turned to Hook and Leroy "What was it again gents? Oh yes..." She directed her speech to the whole group once more "Fucking the boss?"

"Regina-I-Well-I..." Robin stammered over his words before noticing the glint in her eye and the mischievous smirk. "Well... I wasn't going to quite say it like that... But... To answer the question. I was using the element of surprise."

"Well." Mel said, "It was defiantly surprising."

"Oh yeah..." Hook spoke up.

"Ya can say that again," Leroy mumbled.

"Oh yeah..." Hook repeated.

"Not that!" Everyone broke into a laugh at Leroy's little outburst.

"I for one already knew!" The group turned to Tink.

"How?"

"Well, Mel. I was at the office late when they had there the first date... Was last month? I believe it _MUST_ have been!" Tink giggled.

"February the fourteenth to be exact." Robin smiled at Regina as he moved closer to her.

"Ah, Yes. What an eventful day." Regina smiled up at him as the group around them, (That was slowly growing with the addition of Cruella, Ursula, Graham and Nova. And more slowly making there way over), Looked at the two in awe.

"It wasn't that eventful, Regina"

"Wasn't that eventful? Wasn't that eventful!" She scoffed at him. "We got trapped in the Elevator, You got the job, asked me on a date, we bumped into my ex-husband, ended up at your house, the pizza man was Neal, We sat and ate our pizza while watching Snow White... What part of that isn't even a little bit eventful?"

"Well... The eating of the pizza wasn't all that eventful, milady." Robin smirked at Regina as he placed a hand on her lower back. Regina instantly moved closer to him. To them, it was if time and the world its self-had stopped. It was as if it was just them two alone in a bubble. Anyone who looked at them could see the sparks flying and the adoring look in there eyes when they gaze upon each other. But then the bubble was popped by one annoying, excited and bad timed friend.

"You guys are so cute!" Tink squealed. Regina and Robin jumped and instantly moved away from each other. Looking a little like a deer in headlights as they looked upon the small group of colleges that have gathered.

"Right well.." Regina started. "I only came over to make sure that everyone was okay. I'll have to go make sure that everyone else is okay. Excuse me"

As Regina walked away she could hear Hook's voice speaking to Robin. "You're smitten, mate."

"I am," he said causing Regina to grin.

"Mi querida" at the sound of her father yelling she turned to him. "Esta fiesta es bastante encantadora. Lo has hecho bien. Otra vez."

"Gracias" Regina replied with a smirk. "Although, You know mother hates it when you speak Spanish, Father."

"Even more the reason to do it." Chuckled Henry. "That was a nice man you were with earlier."

"Even nicer ass," Zelena said as she walked past them, heading straight for another drink. But Regina simply ignored it, pretending Zelena wasn't there. Nobody would take this special day away from her.

"He is nice, Yes. Mother didn't like him. Did she?"

"Your mother, well she didn't."

"I didn't think she did..." Regina looked down. "Why must she always be like this? Why can't she see I'm happy. And be okay with that?"

"Sweetheart. Your mother means well. I know she does. She's just..."

"Difficult,"

"Indeed. But she only wants what's best for you"

"Does she though? Honestly father, she always has something to say!" Regina looked her father dead in the eye as they become cloudy "if it's not my weight. It's my clothes. If not that my hair or my friends, lovers, job, house or even to something so little as to the way I sit or walk or..." She stops herself attempting to calm down. "She always has something to say."

"Mother wants you, Henry," Zelena said as she walked past again. "Nice party..." Zelena then mumbled "Dipshit"

Leaving her father to deal with her mother and sister she went off to talk to other party guests, having a drink and being a good host. Soon the moment had arrived. The fireworks.

Robin heard the much-awaited announcement and immediately went looking for Regina. He found her out on the balcony. Leaning against the railing.

"Regina?" Immediately she turned around and wiped her face and plastered on a very big smile. But a very fake smile that did nothing to fool Robin. "Regina..." He sighed as he walked up beside her. "Were you crying?" He could stop himself from asking.

"No. A lady never cries" Regina said. Unbeknown to him it's the words her mother had said time and time again. "Why would you care if I was anyway?" Her voice was cold and distant.

"Because I bloody well care about you, Regina. You matter to me. And I simply can't stand back and watch you suffer, milady."

Sighing Regina moved closer to him. He instantly put his arm around her as she leaned into him and placed her head against his chest. As soon as she was closer, she wrapped her arms around his middle. "I'm sorry," she mumbled against his chest.

"It's okay, my love," with that he placed a soft kiss on her head.

"My mother just... She just gets to me sometimes."

"It's okay. Really," he assured her. She looked up at him and slowly rose up to her tiptoes. Just as their lips were about to meet a loud bang was heard. The pair turned around to look at the fireworks.

"It's beautiful," Regina whispers.

"It sure is," was Robin's reply. But when she turned to look at him she realized he had already turned to look at her. And it was her that he was referring to.

"I think I l-" he began. But yet again. Fate had other plans. As Regina's phone began to ring.

"One moment" she said. Regina dug her phone out her purse and looked at the caller ID. Confused she answered. "Emma?" After a moment she looked up to Robin. Eyes wide and looking about ready to cry again. He gave her a questioning look before she said:

"It's about Henry..."

* * *

 **Spanish - English**

Mi querida - My dear

Esta fiesta es bastante encantadora. Lo has hecho bien. Otra vez - This party is pretty lovely. You've done well. Once again

Gracias - Thank you

 **Please REVIEW! It means a lot to me when you do!**


	10. Henry Part One

**_Here you go! A chapter in honer of the last ep of OUAT. I haven't yet watched it (Because its not on Netflix till tomorrow!) But I heard good things! Enjoy! PLEASE Review, It means the world to me. Thanks, Fanfics10! Again._**

* * *

"It's about Henry."

The moment those words left her mouth, he understood. And he was prepared for the worst. For the crying, yelling, sadness and anger. He was prepared for all of that. But not what happened. Regina suddenly had a bright smile on her face, the fireworks had nothing on her beauty to him.

"He's awake." She informed him, not being able to grin harder that it caused the corners of her mouth to hurt. Regina then turned her attention back to the phone. "Yes, yes... Okay... Okay... I'm on my way, Emma. Tell him I'll be there soon. And if even so much as puts one thing in the wrong I'm going to have his head on a chopping block," with that she hung up the phone. "Right, I'm off to see my son." She ended with a small giggle. "W-Would you like to join me?"

The question made him stop. Regina, his boss, was asking him to go to the hospital with her to meet her son. "I... I don't know what to say."

Regina quickly jumped in. "You don't have to! It was just an idea."

"No. No. It's not that. It's just... Are you sure, Milady?"

"I'm sure."

"Then I'll be delighted to join you." He smiled at her and was greeted by a warm hug and a quiet "Thank you."

The two of them then took off. They stopped by the group and informed them they were leaving. Regina telling Tink she's was in charge before they left and got into her car.

"Miss? Is the party already over?" Will asked from the front.

"No, but I need to get to the hospital. Now."

"On it, Miss"

After a few minutes of silence, her phone went off. "Excuse me," She said as she brought it up to her ear to speak.

"Mi querida?"

"Father?" Regina replied.

"Aparentemente te has ido? ¿Es esto cierto?"

"sí"

"Tu madre no está impresionada. Es mejor ser una buena razón"

"I know I know but..." Robin was listening intently to Regina. But unable to hear her fathers replies. "Henry se despertó, papá. Robin y yo lo vamos a ver ahora." It amazed Robin how she was able to go from English to Spanish in a blink of an eye.

"Entonces ve a él, cariño. Hablo contigo más tarde."

"Thank you, daddy." The way she said 'daddy' had Robin smirking. This cold CEO who referred to everyone by title and walked around in loud and scary heals sounds nothing like the lady sat beside him. This one. This one sounded freer and younger. Carefree even.

"Do say Hola to my Mini Me, querido."

"I will, papá."

"Gracias. Te amo. Adiós."

"Adiós."

Regina hung up just in time for Will to tell her they would be there in a moment. Robin leaned over and placed a hand on hers. "Nervous, Love?" In reply, she squeezed his hand and interlocked there fingers. "Don't worry. And just remember." He brought his other hand to guide her face to look at him. "I'm here for you. Always." Her eyes went wide and she leaned forward and placed the sweetest, most gentle kiss on his lips. it only lasted a second but it was enough to make his heart sore.

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips.

"Miss Mills. We're here."

"Thank you, Mr Scarlet. Robin and Regina practically jumped and ran into the building. After being directed to the floor where her son was a blond woman and Neal were there. The blond lady walked up to Regina and gave her a hug.

"Emma. What happened?" Regina asked.

"He woke up. Henry woke up! Whale called us straight away."

"D-did you talk to him?" Regina's voice broke and in turn broke his heart.

"We got to talk to him when we got here. But Whale said he needed to do a few more tests." Regina nodded before Emma informed her "He asked for you."

"He did?"

"He did, Re-" Just then a doctor came out.

"Ah, Miss Mills. How lovely to see you."

"Indeed it is." She smiled that beautiful smile he loved so much.

"Well, I have news on your son. Miss Mills, Swan and Mr Cassidy." He looked at the three. Not even bothering to notice Robin. "He's awake and stable. We want to keep him in for a few days. If someone wants to stay with him, that's no problem."

"I would love to," Neal began "But I have work in half an hour."

"I have to go to work at four in the morning."

"I can stay," Regina announced. "I don't have to go to work tomorrow."

"That's settled then. Miss Mills can stay." Dr Whale said.

"We will just go say bye..." Emma said as they went into the room.

"I'm going to go get a drink, okay?" Robin asked, receiving a nod in return. "I'll be back in a moment. Want anything?"

"Coffee. Black. One sugar please." With that Robin was off down to the cafe. After a few minutes looking around for it, He waited in line to order his tea and boss's coffee.

"Papa?" A very familiar voice spoke from behind him. When he turned and looked down at the ground where he saw him. His son, in.. hospital? "Papa!" the young boy squealed.

"My boy!" Robin bent down and picked him up. "What are you doing here?"

"Uncle John was building something for mama! And he was very silly, daddy." Robin raised his eyebrow as his son continued. "He put a nail right through his hand! There was blood _EVERYWHERE_!" he shouted the last part, making heads turn.

"A,h I see. But why are YOU here?" Robin questioned.

"The babysitter was on her... on her..." Roland stopped for a moment. "Moonhoney..?"

"Honeymoon?"

"That's it, papa!" He giggled and Robin joined him. "Papa? Why are you here?"

"There's this... Lady." Robin began, not knowing exactly what to say to his son.

"Is she a pretty lady? Like mama?"

Robin smiled and nodded before saying "The prettiest. Her name is Regina. And... Tonight. Me and her, Regina, went to our company's ball together.." He looked at Roland to make sure he hadn't confused the boy too much. "And Regina got a call tonight. And her son has been living here."

"In the hospital? Is he a sick person?"

"Yes, and it's not my place to say if he is or isn't. But... She had to come see him. And I accompanied her."

"That's very nice of you, daddy," Roland spoke up to his father.

"Where's your mother?" When Robin asked his young son shrugged. "Right" Robin quickly ordered the drinks, plus a juice box, and sat down at an unoccupied table. Robin gave the drink to Roland and called his ex-wife. "Marion?" He spoke.

"Oh, Robin. I have a huge problem"

"Is that so?" Robin played dumb.

"I'm at the hospital with John and Roland. Only... Roland... He has run off Robin. I can't find him!"

Robin leaned over to his boy a little and spoke into the phone "Roland, my boy. Say hello to your mama" He held the phone to his boy as he spoke, "Hi, Mama!" Robin then brought the phone back to his ear. The stunned silence on the other side almost made Robin chuckle. Almost. "You're being very careless today. First John and the nail. Now, this."

"Where are you? I'll come get him straight away."

"I'm in the cafe, but I'll be heading up to the second floor in a moment."

"You're at the hospital?"

"Yes. My date for the evening got a call. So we're here. I'll look after Roland while you look after John. I'll text you where we will be going to."

"Okay, Robin. Don't lose him"

"Don't worry. I'm not you." And with that, he hung up and made his way, with his son, up to where the beautiful Regina was waiting. "You're about to meet someone very special to me, Roland." He told his son as they walked. Indeed he was about to meet someone very special.

* * *

 **Spanish -** _English_

 **Mi querida** \- _My dear_  
 **Aparentemente te has ido? ¿Es esto cierto** \- _Apparently you're gone? Is this true_

 **Sí** \- _Yes_  
 **Tu madre no está impresionada. Es mejor ser una buena razón** \- _Your mother's not impressed. It's better to be a good reason_

 **Henry se despertó, papá. Robin y yo lo vamos a ver ahora** \- _Henry woke up, dad. Robin and I are going to see him now._  
 **Entonces ve a él, cariño. Hablo contigo más tarde** \- _Then go to him, honey. I'll talk to you later._

 **Hola -** _Hello_  
 **querido -** _Dear_  
 **papa -** _Dad_  
 **Gracias. Te amo. Adios -** _Thank you. I love you. Goodbye_ **.**  
 **Adios -** _Goodbye._

* * *

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU!_**


End file.
